Promesa
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Un recuerdo de Hitoyoshi Zenkichi, antes de conocer el mundo en el cual vive. Un recuerdo que le llevara a conocer los horrores que guarda su propio linaje. "La guardia imperial del purgatorio".


Disclaimers: **MEDAKA BOX **le pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Los personajes que desconozcan me pertenecen a mi.

**Promesa**

_-quiero que vivas por ambos… ¿de acuerdo?... Zen-una suave voz suena en la habitación; una voz agonizante y carente de vida propia -¿me escuchaste, Zen, Me?-los niños, totalmente cabizbajos a merced de la agonía de la chica -¡Hitoyoshi Zenkichi, Kurokami Medaka!-grita la chica, llamando la atención del doctor, quien trata de calmarle -¡no me jodan, dúo de idiotas!-les suelta a ambos un buen golpe en la cabeza –escuchen… Tienen que…-tose un poco, dejando entre ver un hilillo de sangre._

_Cabizbaja -… Catherine… neesama-habla cortante el chico, De hermoso cabello rubio, con uno que otro tinte marrón y brillantes ojos, azul cielo. Lleva puesto una túnica oscura –haré su mandato… Incluso si muero en el proceso-trata de no llorar._

_-Zenkichi-su compañera le mira, asombrada de sus palabras._

_-… gracias… Zen-toma la mano del chico –toma-le ofrece sus dedos ensangrentados –prueba… mi sangre…-el doctor se alarma, a lo cual toca un timbre y comienzan a sonar las alarmas –maldición… ¡hazlo rápido, Zen!-ruega la chica, a la cual no se le ve el rostro al ser no mas que un vil recuerdo del mencionado._

_-yo…-delicadamente introduce los dedos de la chica agonizante en su boca, saboreando tímidamente su sangre –es… dulce…-mirando una triste sonrisa -¿por qué?-se cuestiona el chico._

_Sonriente –Zen… Mi anormalidad es… "Inmunidad"-aclara la chica –sea cual sea la anormalidad que utilicen en tu contra… La anularas… Eres un escudo… Además puedes aprender otras anormalidades-sonríe –logre controlarla por ser su portadora original, aunque en tu caso dormirá un tiempo, mientras tu cuerpo asimila la sangre que has consumido-el chico, por mero susto, saca los dedos de la chica y trata de escupir la sangre –no puedes corregirlo… A diferencia de otros líquidos o cuerpos… Mi sangre viaja a una velocidad más rápida, debido a la poca densidad de esta y al ser mi anormalidad "la inmunidad", anula cualquier funcionamiento del sistema digestivo, acelerando o disminuyendo su procedimiento de asimilación… En pocas palabras…-lo señala, con las pocas fuerzas de su cuerpo –eres el nuevo usuario de la anormalidad rara conocida como "inmunidad"… Una habilidad genética, capaz de incluso matar a su portador-lentamente, su mano cae en la cama, sus ojos se cierran lentamente y su rostro dibuja una suave sonrisa. Suena un "pi", proveniente del aparato a la cual esta conectada._

_Cabizbaja –Catherine-sama-habla entre cortada la chiquilla de cabello morado._

_-nee… sama-habla en shock el chico._

_Entrando -¿sucede algo sensei?-hablan un par de agentes._

_-ah muerto-habla el doctor –no hay nada que se pueda hacer-habla este –claro esta que…-mirando a Zenkichi –analicemos al chico-intenta tocarlo del hombro; aunque Medaka inmediatamente le intercepta y le sostiene por el hombro._

_-no te atrevas a tocar a Zenkichi-inmediatamente su cabello se torna escarlata –o lo lamentaras…-amenaza._

_Aplaudiendo –vamos Medaka-chan-habla un ser de sus mismas características –no seas tan mala persona… Solo tomaremos unas muestras de Zenkichi-kun-sonríe._

_-niisama-le ve de manera retadora._

_Le toma del brazo y al instante la chica cae al suelo, visualmente cansada –no tienes que hacer esto Medaka-chan-mirando a los médicos –ok… iré con ustedes, con una condición-los doctores se sorprenden –tienen que encontrar a alguien que acompañe a Medaka-chan todo este tiempo-la mencionada se sorprende de tal petición –además que, sea cual sea los resultados, asistiré a la preparatoria a su lado-sentencio._

_-… pe-pero Zenkichi-kun… ¡has adquirido la misma anormalidad de Catherine-sama, eres inmune a toda anormalidad existente; eso sin contar que la has adaptado bien a tu cuerpo al ser su hermanito, por favor no digas barbaridades!-grita un doctor, totalmente emocionado al ver que, un solo toque del chico, es suficiente para debilitar en gran medida a Medaka –debemos estudiar el factor o que motiva "la inmunidad"… Claro esta que solo la petición de cuidar a Medaka-san será tomada en cuenta… ¡alguien como tú no puede estar vagueando sin rumbo fijo en la sociedad!-grita totalmente ido._

_-esa es mi petición-habla el rubio -¿acaso no pueden hacer solo 2 cosas tan simples?-les pregunta –Catherine neesama fue forzada a estar siempre en un laboratorio, encerrada en una habitación, esperando su destino como si fuese tan sencillo… ¡un ser humano necesita también de la convivencia!... ¡¿siguen preguntándose por que su anormalidad solo se limitaba a anular las anormalidades con el contacto de esta?!-grita el chico –simple… ella nunca experimento la libertad-afirma con aires de tristeza._

_-¡que tonterías!-grita el doctor._

_Sonriente –creo que Zenkichi-kun tiene razón-le defiende el hermano de Medaka._

_-Maguro-san-susurra Zenkichi._

_-la baja de salud es consecuente de su leucemia-ante tal aclaración, Zenkichi tuvo miedo de morir de la misma enfermedad –aún con el trasplante de medula de su preciado hermanito, no tuvo la oportunidad de sobrevivir… "La inmunidad" cuyo efecto no se limita a las anormalidades, sino también a controlar los procesos del cuerpo humano…-explica Maguro sonriente –si Catherine-san hubiese querido controlar los fluidos de una persona en particular, hubiese matado a todos aquellos que le atacasen-ante tal revelación, los doctores miran con temor a Zenkichi –pero… ¿por qué "la inmunidad" fue a caer en manos de alguien tan tonta que es incapaz de desarrollar su propia anormalidad?-se cuestiona en voz alta; al instante es derribado por Zenkichi._

_-no hables mal de neesama-sus ojos adquieren un tinte escarlata._

_-La habilidad "ojo de halcón"-piensa Maguro –ni siquiera la ah visto en acción y es capaz de poseerla en sus manos-piensa –"ojo de halcón" permite visualizar las cosas en un radio de 100 km a la redonda lo que yace a nuestro alrededor… Permite que su usuario tenga la necesidad de usar lentes para no marearse al usarla… sin embargo, "ojo de halcón" también permite hipnotizar a las personas comunes-suspira –ne Zenkichi-kun… ¿de donde adquiriste esos ojos tan especiales?-le pregunta al ver como vuelven a la normalidad._

_-¿de que habla, Maguro-san?-sus ojos se tornan brillosos, de diferentes colores y sabores._

_-oh… Ya veo… Hitoyoshi Zenkichi es el usuario absoluto de la anormalidad mas peligrosa conocida como "inmunidad"… no solo la obtuvo al consumir la sangre de Catherine-san… ¡La adapto a su cuerpo y es capaz de usar habilidades ya antes vistas, incluso por ella!-mantiene observando al chico –ne sensei-el doctor le mira -¿Catherine-san acaso vio en uso "ojo de halcón"?-pregunta._

_-s-si-al instante las sospechas de Maguro se hicieron tan ciertas como el cielo azul -¿por qué la pregunta?-le cuestiona._

_-simple-le ve –hemos conocido a la persona mas poderosa de todo el mundo… ¡Hitoyoshi Zenkichi ah perfeccionado "la inmunidad"!-grita, orgulloso de su trabajo._

_-¡debe ser una broma!-grita el doctor –ni siquiera el experimento 005 lo logro-se sorprende de cuan fuerte puede ser._

_-¿quién es ese?-pregunta el rubio, cabizbajo._

_-eh… Es Hitoyoshi Anastasia-el joven se sorprende._

_-Anastasia… obaasama-susurra (es su abuela) –no me digan que…-tratando de contener su ira._

_-ah si… Ese usuario de "la inmunidad" apenas y logro aguantar un combate contra el más fuerte usuario de una anormalidad-explica el doctor._

_-que… ¡rayos!-una explosión de poder es originada de la nada; a lo cual todos se ocultan de dicha explosión y no salir lastimados. Al instante, se encuentra a Zenkichi en brazos de Medaka, completamente inconsciente._

_Sonriente –jeje… no tienen nada de que preocuparse-habla una cavernosa voz –Zen no recordara nada-bromeo._

_Asustada –pero… ¡¿acaso no estaba muerta, Catherine-sama?!-grita Medaka, mientras recuesta a su amigo en la cama mas cercana._

_Risita –idiota… Para usar mi "inmunidad" al 100 %, es necesario "matar" mi cuerpo-explica –en pocas palabras…-señalando al chico –la muerte es el gatillo principal para que "la inmunidad" funcione sin chistar-al instante la chica se arrodilla ante la joven de hermoso cabello rubio –oh… ¿acaso tu peso ah aumentado al punto en el cual no lo soportas?-le pregunta divertida –no te preocupes… ¡protegeré a Zenkichi en tu lugar; Kurokami Medaka!-muestra una sonrisa psicópata._

_-tú…-intenta atacarla, pero el doctor le detiene._

_-no lo hagas... Su anormalidad le permite anular cualquier anormalidad-aclara el doctor._

_Despertando –que…-lentamente, se repone al desmayo y se levanta._

_-ah Zen…-se le acerca -¿cómo estas? Sabes, Medaka-chan intento matarme, da gracias a sensei que…-sorpresivamente, recibe un buen golpe en la boca del estomago –que…-cae al suelo y nota un tremendo dolor en la parte baja de su espalda._

_Cabizbajo –jejeje-levanta su rostro, mostrando un rostro psicópata –eh pero si es Cat-chan-al instante, la mencionada se aterra._

_-¡mierda, huyan, Zenkichi ah desper!-antes de continuar su frase; su pequeño y adorado hermanito, entierra con facilidad un bisturí en su garganta –que…-cae al suelo, mientras comienza a desangrarse a una velocidad preocupante._

_Asustada –que… ¡detente Zenkichi!-pide de favor Medaka, quien yace de rodillas y llorando a lágrima viva._

_Volteando a ver su desdicha –Medaka… chan-se inca a su altura -¿te encuentras bien?-acaricia su mejilla, dejándola atónica al sentir el líquido carmín, recorrer dicha parte –lo siento… Parece ser que eh matado a neesama-sus ojos derraman lagrimas –lamento hacerte recordar algo malo…-cubre sus ojos con sus manos –gracias Medaka-chan, gracias por todo-susurra en su oído –por cierto… Te amo-inmediatamente golpea su nuca y la deja caer al suelo, para después cargarla y recostarla en la cama –bien…-mirando como es rodeado por soldados –lo siento…-extiende su mano –les mostrare lo que neesama me otorgo-sus ojos se tornan escarlata por segunda vez –disfruten la comida-todo se torna oscuro._

_Fin._

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_A decir verdad, planeo hacer una segunda parte de tan esperada historia; sin embargo, tengo que leer todo el manga para enfocarme mejor en las emociones de los personajes. _

_Es el capitulo 0 de esta historia titulada "Promesa"._


End file.
